Suppressor of Lunacy
by PhantomSky
Summary: If you met a person who you love that can both ease your pain and at the same time agitate your lunacy. What would you do? Would you let your lunacy take over or would you love her? Add x Eve
1. Chapter 1: The Day it all Began

Hi there! I am a bit new to the Elsword FanFic section. I hope you enjoy my story

Characters: All 9 of them are in their 2nd Job Adv. I still haven't decided what jobs to use for this story but I shall try and it think of it as soon as possible

* * *

Suppressor of Lunacy  
Chapter 1:The Day it All began.

It was a bright and peaceful day in Ruben where the El Gang stayed. Everything was going as how it has been for quite some time now. Elsword and Aisha

were always seen rambling inside the 4 corners of the mansion, with Elesis shouting at them to make them stop. Raven and Rena spending their time together

near the brook that passed through the side of the mansion. Chung and Ara on the other hand were sparring in the fields till sunset. Eve you asked? Well she

was always in her room. She often read books about human emotions or just opt to do system checks every once in a while.

But one day, a loud scream was heard from the outskirts of town. "The Code! I am finally near the code," The loud voice screamed and was followed by a

lunatic laughter. The El Gang excluding Eve went and investigate the source of the scream. To their surprise, they found a man with white hair and purple eyes.

"Have you seen her?" the man asked as he showed a picture of Eve. "What do you want with her?" Elesis answered as she readied herself to strike. "Oh

nothing, I just want her codes!" he answered back as his Dynamos started to float and spin in a circular manner.

Elesis and the mysterious man began to fight. Swords clashed with his Dynamos and fire fought lightning. In the end Elesis faltered and fell on her knees. "This

can't be!" Elesis thought as she tried to stand up. "Give her to me!" the mysterious man insisted. But as he said those words, he fell to the ground

unconscious.

"Is it really ok for him to be here? I mean he was crazy for Eve's code." Aisha said worriedly. "Then what are we for?" Elsword shouted in reply. The mysterious

man slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in some kind of bedroom. "Where am I?" he asked as he restlessly moves his head as if he was looking for

something. "Who are you? What do you want with Eve?" Chung asked. "Huh? What do I want with her?" he answered in a confused tone. "Don't play with us

young man!" Raven shouted. "I…I don't… No…don't tell me…not again…" the man uttered in reply. "What do you mean by not again?" Rena asked curiously.

"You see, my personalities are split. One half full of lunacy and the other full of peace, but I guess lunacy is slowly taking over me. "So who are you exactly?"

Chung insisted. "I am Add." He answered. The night continued as they interrogated Add. They asked him where he came from and what the lunacy meant.

After the interrogation Add reclined on the couch as if he was relieved that these people are believing him. Eve on the other hand was finished with her

experiments and decided to go up to check what the members of the El Gang are doing. As Eve walked in front of Add his heart begins to race. Add started to

breathe heavily and his vision is starting to get blurry. Everyone noticed that he grabbed his medicine that he explained as the only drug that stops him from

his lunacy. The group vividly remembered how he explained it to them. "You see this drug is the only thing that stops me from going crazy, but as I take this

medicine I get immune to it. I fear for the day when this medicine would be nothing more than trash, and that I would go insane forever. If that happens I

guess you know what to do with me, don't you?" Add's words echoed through their heads as they saw that Add is still moving restlessly even after taking the

medicine. "Is this the end for me?" he wondered as he looked around with his blurry vision. "Will I really be insane forever?" he asked. Even went towards Add

but the El Gang were shouting for her to get away. She didn't care. Eve knows what is happening despite being emotionless. The book she read a while ago

helped her to conclude that the person was in deep pain. Add started to get crazy and grabbed Eve's hand. "Come here Nasod Queen! Give me your damn

code!" he shouted. Eve definitely was mad about this and even if she doesn't know who Add was she didn't even think twice about slapping him. Add fell down

on the couch unconscious as the rest of the El Gang approached Eve and told her everything about the man.

"I feel sad for him." Eve said as she saw how Raven tied Add to a bed. "That's rather unusual. Didn't you say you have no emotions Eve?" Elsword said. "Isn't

that what you humans called Evolution and Adaptation? I guess even we Nasods can do it." She said calmly as she slapped Elsword. "I feel sorry for him too

Eve but we can't take chances." Raven said as he tied the final knot.

Sunrise came and everyone was awoken by a loud shout. "Someone please let me out of here!" Add shouted as loudly as he can. "Is that you Add? Are you

back to normal?" The whole group asked as they gathered around him. "I'm fine for now, I guess." He replied. "But let me out of here!" he added. "Okay Okay

just stop shouting already!" Raven said as he untied Add out of the bed. "I guess what I told you guys came sooner than expected. The medicine doesn't work

anymore." He said as he sighed. "Don't worry Eve helped you snap out of it. I am sure she can do it again." Elesis answered to give Add some relief. Even

though Add is relieved by what happened he still can't believe that the person that his lunacy wanted is the same person that could suppress his lunacy. Add

looked at Eve once again, but now it was different. He didn't see Eve as merely a comrade or a Nasod anymore. He feels that there is something deeper than

being friends. He feels as if he is inlove with the Nasod.

"What is this feeling? Is this what love feels like?" he asked himself as all of them walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticisms are very welcome :)  
And finally I made a story that wouldn't be a one shot


	2. Chapter 2: Alone in the Dark

Chapter 2: Alone in the Dark

The El Gang with Add sat on the dining table as Rena along with Ara prepared the table in front of them. Add was a bit surprised with what he saw. The dishes were savoury and had good taste. They all ate and was satisfied. "So Add, how was it like before you came here?" Ara asked as she piled the plates up. "Well, it was really a drastic change. I had never tasted food like this in my entire life." He answered delightedly. "I am glad you liked it," Rena answered cheerfully.

After Rena, Ara and Elesis were finished. Everyone parted ways to do what they usually like to do. In Chung, Eve and Aisha's case, they all like to go to their respective basements to do their work. Elsword was usually out in the forest while Raven stayed indoors to help Rena. With Raven's help, Rena is usually seen cleaning the house. Ara and Elesis on the other hand usually went on sparring sessions, but for now they decided to guide Add through the house.

"So Add, do you remember the room where we tied you in?" the red haired swordswoman asked. "Uh…Ye…Yeah." Add answered in a rather nervous tone. "Relax, it will be fine." The stunning Yama Raja answered. "That is your room Add." She added. "Oh, Is that so?" the Lunatic Psyker answered as he entered the room. It was a normal room with a bed, desk and a chair. But there was one thing that struck the Lunatic Psyker and it was the lever at the side of the light switch. "What does this do?" he asked curiously. "Well you see, it is for the basement staircase," Elesis said. "We here have our own basement which you can use to your liking," she added. "I hope you like your room, Add!" Ara exclaimed as she and Elesis left to start sparring.

Add went in the basement and started constructing his research base there. Lunacy was starting to kick in as he got very obsessed with his construction. "No one would even notice what I plan on doing!" Add exclaimed as he chuckled maniacally. He began creating his machines with the materials Eve gave to him. He can still remember vividly what she said. "I learned from Elsword that your parents were Nasod Researchers. I would prefer not to go into the details, but I plan on helping you. Take these. They are spare parts which I deemed useless in my facility. I wish you use it for the good of everyone."

After those words echoed in his mind, he felt like he was getting a hold of himself, his sane self. Ever since Eve came into his life, he felt that his lunacy couldn't control him fully. Yes, his actions and words can still be controlled by his lunacy, but he felt like he has started to learn how to control it.

As Add continued to to work on his machines, a loud explosion was heard not far away from where he was standing. He quickly climbed up the stairs and out of his room only to find out that the smoke came from Eve's room. The rest of the gang quickly gathered in front of Eve's room. They were still hesitant whether it was ok to open the door. Eve has a history of not wanting other people inside of her room. The smoke was usual as Eve tried out different ways on how to power her machines but this is different. This is the first time that they have heard a loud explosion coming from her basement.

"If you don't want to go in then I'll go!" Add exclaimed as he reached for the door knob. "It's not like we don't want to go!" Aisha said. "But Eve hates it when other people enter her room!" she added. "I am new to this place, so I'm sure she won't mind." The white haired male grabbed the door knob and twisted it. As he pulled the door open, large quantities of smoke gushed out making everyone cough. Add, who dived into the smoke, navigated blindly towards the staircase. He successfully reached the basement only to be greeted with piled and piles of rubble.

"Eve? Are you there?" he asked as he tried to look for her. No one answered. This left Add even more worried. He tried to look for Eve but in the end all he was able to find was a giant chasm in the middle of the basement. It was quite deep. Add took his chances and dived into the chasm.

The smoke dissipated on the first floor and the group finally got inside Eve's room. "Where could Add be?" Elsword asked as they surveyed the room. "It does seem like the explosion came from her lab of some sort," Aisha said. "The smoke is still too thick for us to go in," Chung said as he sat down on the floor. The group agreed that they would wait until it dissipates a little.

Add on the other hand started to trip over the wires that were on the floor. "Ouch! Where in the world could Eve be?" he thought to himself as he got up. He then saw something from afar. He went closer to it only to find out that Eve was stuck because a giant chunk of the roofing fell on her. Add's lunacy kicked in as he saw her. "Finally! She is stuck! I can finally get her code without encountering any problem!" he thought to himself as he laughed maniacally. Inside him though, he was battling his lunacy. "No! I must get a hold of myself." He thought to himself. Feeling desperate, he stabbed his dynamo into his right arm causing him to scream. It was too loud that even the El Gang heard it.

"Add? What happened?" Rena asked. No one replied. This got the whole gang worried. Add then crushed the rock. "Quake Buster!" he shouted as he kicked the rocks out and it got crushed by a violet light. He came to Eve's aid. It was a good thing that Eve was alive. They hugged each other. "Are you okay Eve? You got me worried there," he said. "I'm okay," Eve said as she let go of Add's hug. Even though Eve had no emotions, she felt something called fear. The ground started to rumble and debris started to fall from the roof.

* * *

PhantomSky used Cliff Hanger :)  
Hope you liked it  
A review would be very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Imminent Death

Chapter 3: Imminent Death

A huge rock fell and as a result the two got separated. "Particle Prism!" Add shouted as a violet light with the shape of a prism appeared on where she was standing. The prism slowed the rocks down. "Go Eve! Leave this place! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" he shouted. Eve on the other hand followed what Add said and left.

The prism disappeared and rocks started to once again fall in its normal pace. Eve safely went out of the chasm. There she met Rave, Elsword, and Chung. The other girls can't come for they were already running late for their meeting. "Where is Add?" Chung asked. "He…He is…" Eve was having a hard time talking. It was as if she felt depressed. She didn't know what to say. The only thing she did was point to the giant chasm behind her.

Add tried to find a way out only to be hit with a giant rock on his torso. He was stuck while rocks kept piling up on him. "Is this the end of me?" he asked. "I guess so," he thought to himself. "Maybe lunatics were really meant to be dead. At least I met the El Gang. That is good enough for me. I guess this is goodbye, oh cruel world." He thought to himself as more rocks piled on him. It was very heavy now and his body is starting to get pierced and crushed. He was bleeding. He felt blood flow out from his sides. It wasn't his ideal death but for him it had to do. "This is what lunatics deserve in the first place," he said to himself as he closed his eyes, ready to face his end.

"Where could he be?" the red haired swordsman asked. They searched the outskirts of the chasm and found that he is nowhere to be found. They waited for the ground to stop shaking before they continued into the chasm.

Eve felt a tear drop flow from her eyes to her cheeks. "This isn't natural," she thought to herself. "Is this what humans call crying?" she thought. She helped the boys in any way she could. In the end they found a giant pile of rocks.

The pile was stacked so high that it even reached the roofing of the chasm. Raven went to take a closer look at the rocks. He noticed an arm sticking out from the bottom of the pile. "It's Add!" he exclaimed. "Let me handle this!" Elsword said as he got his great sword. "Armageddon Blade!" he shouted as the blade extended crushing the pile of rocks. They all rushed towards Add only to see a bloody mess.

Raven felt a weak pulse coming from Add. He was also breathing heavily. The boys told Chung to call the girls back to the mansion. The blond haired boy ran as fast as he could to get the girls. Add regained consciousness and felt that someone was carrying him. His vision was blurry and is not sure who was carrying him. "It's no use. Why don't you just leave me here to die?" he said. Isn't that how lunatics should die? They die alone, with no one to comfort them on their last breaths. "What are you saying, Add?" Eve said. I heard this from Elsword once and he said that "People should live life to their fullest." She added. "Besides don't you have dreams that you want to become a reality?" she asked. "Hahaha!" Add let out a small chuckle then began to cough blood. "Dream? I don't have any. I am just a nobody in this world." He replied as he coughed out more blood. "Don't talk, Add. We can't afford you losing any more blood." Raven said worriedly. " " Add said in a soft voice. "Can you please leave me and Ms. Eve for a while? I want to talk to her privately." He added. "Well I guess it won't hurt. Go ahead." He told them as the other boys distanced themselves from Add and Eve. "Why are you doing this? Have you lost all your will to live?" Eve asked. "Huh, I guess even the queen of the Nasods have learned human emotions. Yeah, I lost all my will to live." he told her. "Don't you want me to die? If I die you would sleep soundly at night without any worries of a mad man like me to go ahead and kill you." He added. "I don't care." Eve answered back. "If you have lost all your will to live, then let me be your will to live. Your goal was to get my codes, isn't it?" she added. "You know what Eve, I have wanted to tell you this for a long time already. Since the day we met, I… have… fallen… in… love… with… you…" Add replied as he took a deep breath and lost consciousness. "Add? Add! Wake up!" she screamed.

At the same time, the girls arrived with Chung and they all heard the scream. They rushed to Eve's aid and saw the bloody mess, which was Add. Aisha quickly grabbed the potion which she got from Anne. "I just wish we weren't too late," she thought to herself. Aisha opened Add's mouth and poured the contents of the vial. "Now we play the waiting game," she told everyone.

"Eve everything will be alright, Add will live." Elesis said trying to comfort the Nasod. "How sure are you?" Eve replied. Raven carried Add and they all went out of the chasm. They laid Add to his bed after fixing him up. They still had hopes that Add would open his eyes.

"Please wake up!" Eve said as tears rolled down from her face.

* * *

Hmm Did I make Eve a little OOC here? Please do leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Lunacy From Within

Chapter 4: The Lunacy from within

Three days have passed and Add still isn't awake. Eve finally decided it was time to let go of Add and just take him as dead. As she stood up a hand grabber hers and as she turned her head she saw Add. It wasn't the calm and cool Add but it was the crazy one. The white haired male grabbed Eve by the neck and slammed her in a wall. "You know…" Add said. "If you would just give me your f***ing codes then this wouldn't happen." He added. "What do you mean? Didn't you say you love me? If you do then you wouldn't hurt me!" the Nasod defended herself. She was quite new to this thing called love. "Huh?" Add asked as he chuckled maniacally. "Do you ever think that someone would be in love with you? How foolish." He added as he slammed Eve one more time on the wall.

Everyone heard the screams and shouts that came from Add's room. The El Gang gathered outside and kicked the door open. It was like a hostage scene. Add's right arm was wrapped around Eve's neck and with his left hand, Add pointed a dynamo to Eve's core. The core is like a human heart. Without it she wouldn't live.

"If any of you bastards take one step forward, she will get it!" the white haired male shouted as he gripped Eve tighter. "Come on Add, snap out of it!" Elsword shouted. "Shut up you prick!" Add answered back. After a few more pleas, Add got sick of it all. With his dynamo on his left hand, he drew a line on the place where Eve's core is located. Drops of unknown substances that looked acidic dropped on the floor.

A drop or two also flowed towards Add's hand. He looked at it and began to weaken. His grip got lighter and Eve escapes. She runs towards her lab and the El Gang except for Raven followed her.

"I did it! I f***ing did it!" Add shouted as he laughed maniacally and fell down to his knees. "She probably hates me now. She might be cursing me to death!" he continued as tears started to form from his eyes. "Add, come on. Snap out of it!" Raven shouted as he approached Add. "Get away from me!" Add shouted. "There isn't a difference between my calm and lunatic side anymore. I am now just a stupid lunatic who cannot control himself!" he continued as he laughed harder. Raven couldn't believe his eyes. A seemingly innocent man would turn into a full fledge lunatic right before his very eyes.

Add approached Raven and asked him. "Would you please kill me, Mr. Raven!" "What are you talking about? I won't kill you. You have every right to live, Add!" the Blade Master defended. "I am nothing more than burden to you all. Instead of living a life full or inerasable blame, I would rather die!" he continued. "What do you mean by inerasable blame?" Raven asked curiously. "Right now, Eve is in a critical condition and it is all my fault. That acid shouldn't leak out!" he said as he cried and at the same time laughed. He wasn't aware of his emotions anymore. "Look at me then? I killed many people and yet I live for them. I live and bring justice and I live as a sign of repentance!" the Blade Master told Add. "Hahahaha! Easy for you to say!" Add said as his left eye began twitching. "You don't even know who you have killed. You don't know anything! You aren't aware! What about me! I killed Eve, the Nasod Queen. Alongside her, I also killed all her hopes and dreams in rebuilding her kingdom!" Add shouted as his knees started to lose strength. He was flat on the ground with his face facing Raven. "I envy you Raven," he said. "You have killed many people and yet you do not know them. The guilt is lesser that way," he added as he smiled wearily. "No it is not!" Raven answered back. "Fine, have it your way," Add answered. "All I know is that right now all I want in this world is to die," he added as he closed his eyes and began to sleep.

While all of that was happening, Eve was still in her room alone. She is still trying to find a way to stop the leakage. She told the others to go on without her as she needs to spend some time alone while trying to find a solution to her problem. They went to Add's room and started talking with Raven about Add.

"I pity Add," Ara said as she looked at the white haired guy who was lying unconscious on the floor. "What do we do with him? Do we let him stay?" Elsword asked. "Of course we would and we should! And if you need a reason why, then here it is." Raven answered back. "If we let this crazy guy let loose then the whole of Rurensia is in danger!" he exclaimed. The group unanimously agreed on the decision to let Add stay. Raven as always was the one carrying Add. He placed him on his bed and went on to sleep.

Morning came and Add awoke. He was surprised to see that he wasn't tied up to some bed after what happened the day before. He hastily packed his belongings ensuring that no one wakes up to see him. He wrote a note which he left on the table. "Thanks for everything guys. But I think it would be better to leave this place. I don't wasn't to do anything stupid that would harm you guys ever again." He whispered as he walked outside the mansion.

That day, Rena was the first one to wake up. She went and checked on Add. To her surprise the room was empty. It was returned to its original state when Add wasn't there yet. She scurried to the rest of the El Gang to tell the news. "I found something!" Chung exclaimed as he waved a paper in the air.

* * *

Weeeeeee I think I made the chapter too brutal. And yay for more cliff hangers. :)


	5. Chapter 5: One Step Ahead

Chapter 5: One Step Ahead

The group gathered and Chung began reading the note.

"To the El Gang,

I am grateful for what you have done for me. I don't even know how to repay your kindness, but all things must come to an end. Please don't come looking for me. I wouldn't want you to worry about be so please, forget about me, forget that we have even met. That is my final wish. I hope you respect my decision.

The Lunatic,

Add."

"No! Tell me that this is all a lie!" Eve exclaimed as she approached them. Everyone was shocked the see the Nasod Queen back in her pristine condition. "Eve, You're all right!" Ara shouted as she sighed in relief. "Where is Add?" she exclaimed. "He…He…left," Chung explained. The Nasod Queen doesn't know what to do. She bolted out of the door and into the vast forest. "Eve!" everyone exclaimed as they run outside to follow the Nasod Queen.

Add on the other hand was reading a book which he grabbed before he left the library. "The Discreet Nasod," he said to himself as he glanced over and read the book title. It was one of the few books that he has failed to read before leaving the library. Add was very engrossed into this certain book. It was one of the few books that he liked reading. As he continued on reading, a statement left him speechless. "Nasods are in the strictest sense a human. The problem lies with the realization. Nasods are Nasods because they fail to realize that they are humans." Add didn't know how to react. It was as if his obsession for Eve's code dissipated. He was not aiming for Eve's code but for Eve herself. His lunacy started to kick in one again. "Why the f**k would you like that girl. She is just a tool. If you don't make her realize that she is a human then everything would be alright!" he thought to himself.

The forest was vast and the group lost track of Eve. "Where could she be?" Elsword shouts. It was noticeable from his tone that he is getting annoyed with what happened. Eve was still walking in the forest when she bumped into someone. It was Add. Eve was very happy to see Add. The Lunatic Psyker on the other hand was shocked. "Didn't I tell you not to go look for me!" he shouted as he sprinted away into the vast green forest. Eve didn't know why Add was cold towards her.

"Why out of all people do I have to bump into her!" he exclaimed as he stopped by the tall oak trees. He didn't stay by the tree for long for he heard the El Gang. "This forest is unsafe. I must get to the next town." He thought as he dashed through the forest.

The rest of the group went back after they saw the silhouette of Eve coming towards them. But little did they know that something is amiss. As the rest of the group looked back to check on Eve, they saw a dark shadow came in the speed of light and abduct Eve. "Where is she?!" Elesis exclaimed not believing what she saw. Add came to walk by and overheard what they were talking about. "Eve…abducted? This is not good!" he said as he rushed towards the direction of where Altera is.

Eve who fell unconscious after being abducted woke up and felt that she was constricted. She heard a voice, and a familiar one too. "Hahaha! Thanks to you I shall have my revenge on the El Gang!" Eve was perplexed and didn't know what to do. She tried struggling but it was no use.

"Let go of Eve!" a voice shouted. It was also a familiar voice that Eve hears all the time. "This boy…has potential and it should be mine!" the Nasod King shouted as its cores sprung up one by one. The battle began as flashes of light blinded both the Nasod King and Add. It was a fierce battle. Missiles firing from the north while purple streaks of light fired from the south. The Nasod King finally let go of Eve, but he wasn't giving up. The walls began to cave in and the roof began shaking. Debris kept on falling.

"Eve…Run! Leave me be! Please just always remember that I…love you! I promise I would be back!" Add said as he pushed Eve into the safe area. The walls collapsed and the way to the Altera Core is now blocked. The El Gang finally reached the area where Eve is. They found her crying. As Raven lend Eve a hand, he felt something different.

"Eve…is this what I think this is?" Raven asked as he stepped back. "What do you mean?" the Nasod girl asked as she started to look at herself. "You turned into a human!" the black haired male exclaimed as he poked Eve to ensure its authenticity. The ElGang was astonished and they talked with Eve until they were in the mansion. They noticed that Eve never got out of her lab. "Is she sad that Add isn't here anymore?" Chung said, breaking the silence the ElGang had for days. "I guess so…" Elesis answered as she went out for a walk.

3 months have passed since Add killed the Nasod King and the ElGang declared to themselves that he was good as dead. "I wonder if she would still remember me." The white haired male said as he walked into Besma. "I guess she wouldn't. What was I even thinking?" he thought to himself as he sat down near ChaCha Buch. He spent his time reminiscing the past. He also started thinking about how the ElGang would feel, knowing that he was alive.

"Wait for me Eve, I am here to fulfil my promise!" Add said as he stood up and started walking towards Elder.

* * *

Wooo it took me a long time before uploading this one. I got very busy. The next chapter may be the last  
Add: Why did it take you so long! I want EVE NOW! *pokes author with Nasod Dynamos*  
PhantomSky: Stop! You will have Eve next time not now!


	6. Chapter 6: Back to where it all started

Chapter 6: Back to where it all started Add finally arrived in front of the mansion at Ruben. He noticed that something was strange. It looked as if the house has had no one living in it for quite some time. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He tried knocking again and the same thing happened. He went to see Anne who was shocked. "I…Is t…that y…you A…Add?" she said in a horrified voice. "Yeah, It's me well and alive!" Add replied. "Anyway, Where is the ElGang?" he asked in a worried tone. "Well they moved in to Chung's Kingdom of Hamel. They didn't want any bitter memories of you haunting them because for them it was their fault that you died." She replied. "Wa…Wa...Wait! They thought I was dead?" the white haired male said frantically. "Why wouldn't they? They lost contact with you for about 3 months now." Anne replied as she continued to clean her house. "Thanks Anne!" Add shouted as he walked towards Altera once again.

"Ugh, And to think I was near Velder the first time I woke up." The Lunatic Psyker thought to himself. The ElGang on the other hand was busy preparing for a trip to Sanders. Ara wanted the ElGang to further learn life in the desert for some reason. As they were about to leave however, they saw a large explosion from afar. The guards were rushing towards the explosion as one of them told Chung. "Dear Prince, it is Avalanche again. He is causing ruckus once again!" The guard quickly ran towards the Temple of Frozen Water.

Add was already at Hamel when this happened. He was there at the location where Avalanche was starting to freeze everything. "What a nice way to greet me here in Hamel." Add said as he got ready to attack. "Are you here to foil my plans! Even if you are not I must kill everyone who might oppose me!" Avalanche shouted as a Blizzard Shower kicked in. "Dooms Day!" Add shouted as purple light binded Avalanche and weakened him for good. The Lunatic Psyker walked away as the guards thanked him for his help. He walked past the ElGang on his way to the ElGang's mansion in Hamel. He felt something as if he knew who that was. As he looked back, he noticed it was Eve. The Lunatic Psyker started trailing the ElGang. Eve too felt like someone was behind her. She didn't mind it though since she knew that the ElGang would protect her and she could also defend herself. The gang made an agreement that they would split up to do what they want before leaving for Sanders. They were to meet 5 hours later at the docks. As Eve distanced from the group, a hand covered her mouth and another was wrapped around her stomach. She was being dragged by someone. She tried to scream but it was no use.

"Hehehe. Here I am Eve, I promised didn't I?" Add said as he let go of Eve. The Nasod Queen still couldn't believe what she saw. It was Add. She touched his cheeks and pinched hers to make sure she wasn't dreaming and she wasn't. Add wrapped his arm around Eve and hugged her. The Nasod Queen was in tears for she was happy that Add truly is alive. Both of them went back 5 hours later to the meeting place. From afar the group could see Eve was with a man. As the two drew closer, the ElGang was in disbelief to what they were seeing. "Could it really be Add?" Rena asked rather puzzled. "Hey! Long time no see." The white haired male said as he walked towards the group. The ElGang was shocked to see it was Add. Just like when they first met, the group asked Add so many questions.

-/Sometime after their trip to Sanders/-

The church bells ring as Eve walked down the aisle. Add was very happy that this day would come. Their wedding ceremony started. The ElGang was there to support the two. As the ceremony ended and everyone would go to their mansion to celebrate, Add walked side by side holding hands with Eve as he started the conversation. "You know what, I never thought this day would come. Where I would officially be with you for the rest of my life." He said happily. "I never thought you would return." Eve answered back. "I promised didn't I? And besides why wouldn't I return for you are my Suppressor of Lunacy." Add said as they walked towards the mansion.

* * *

And we are done!  
So sorry for posting this so late, I just didn't have time to do this final chapter.  
And yay the Add tag I ordered a while back came


End file.
